


paint the whole town

by citizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Unprotected Sex, or are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen/pseuds/citizen
Summary: "Random question," Renjun says, mouth still chewing on the tip of her pen. "Do you get grossed out by blood?""Um, no?" Mark answers, scratching his head. "I'm cool with it.""Really?" Renjun sits up from the almost-horizontal position she'd been in on Mark’s bedroom floor, interest piqued. "Even when it's a lot of blood?"





	paint the whole town

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual. this is a train wreck. when will i stop being horny. the ending is kinda sketchy, so just a warning in advance.

"Random question," Renjun says, mouth still chewing on the tip of her pen. "Do you get grossed out by blood?" 

"Um, no?" Mark answers, scratching his head. "I'm cool with it." 

"Really?" Renjun sits up from the almost-horizontal position she'd been in on Mark’s bedroom floor, interest piqued. "Even when it's a lot of blood?" 

"Yeah?" Mark answers like he's asking her a question. He looks up from his assignment to observe Renjun, wary. "I mean, my dog back in Vancouver, she wasn't neutered, so." 

Renjun's eyes are practically sparkling from excitement now, even if she's trying her best to seem nonchalant, and normally Mark would find it cute but right now it's just kinda scary. Mark shifts on his bed, fighting the urge to hide himself under the covers. Renjun can be pretty scary, whether or not she wants to be. 

"I'm on my period," she says. "Can you fuck me?" 

What? "What?" 

"Please," she says. "Being on my period always makes me really horny. And I heard period sex helps with cramps. And you're the most suitable person I know." 

"I-is that a real thing?" Mark asks, absolutely bewildered. "And you could've asked Jaemin. Or Donghyuck." 

"Yes, period horniness is a thing. Go look it up, dumbass," Renjun says impatiently. Mark is, frankly, offended. How should he know! He doesn't have a uterus! Calling him a dumbass is rude and uncalled for, especially when he's older and she's the one asking him for a favour. But Mark doesn't comment. "And I have a type, in case you haven't noticed. I like hot older guys." 

In retrospect, Mark supposes this is true. Other than the one-off fling she had with Jaemin in middle school, all of the people Renjun have dated have been older guys. Yukhei, Sicheng, Junhui—Mark has no clue how Renjun had even managed to snag that one. And, Mark concedes, no homo, that all of them are exceedingly attractive.

"Wait." Mark's brain appears to be working extra slow today. And Renjun is very, very pretty. And attractive. Unfairly so. "You think I'm hot?" 

Renjun rolls her eyes. It's kinda scary but also just a teeny bit hot. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror before?" 

"But you guys always say that I'm cute, or whatever…" Mark trails off as Renjun rakes her fingers through her hair, bangs swept to the side so her forehead is exposed. Come to think of it, she looks nice today. When they study together she usually just comes over dressed in a hoodie and her pajama pants, but right now she’s wearing a loose muscle tee with a low-dipping collar tucked into a pair of denim shorts that cover right up to her asscheeks. Renjun had come prepared, Mark realises, and he’d just been a little slow on the uptake. He exhales, and swallows.

She squints at Mark with the faintest smirk on her face, like she knows exactly what she's doing and how it's affecting Mark. 

"You remember your birthday party last year?" Mark nods. Jeno had gone all in on Mark, pulling out eyeliner and gold eyeshadow and lip tint and contacts and glitter along with a choker and a sleeveless cropped tee and skinny jeans that, in Jeno's words, made him look "sexy as fuck". "You looked so good. I wanted to drag you into a toilet stall and blow you right theret." 

Mark remembers the intense looks that Renjun had been shooting him the entire night. But she had still been on and off with Yukhei then, and they never talked about it after the night was over… 

"Is this foreplay?" Mark asks. "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you right now?" 

Renjun sighs, and gets up from the floor with a groan. As she raises her arms upwards and stretches, the muscle tee slides up in the front, exposing a strip of her bare skin. Mark looks away, face burning. Renjun lets out an amused exhale at his reaction, and slowly clambours up the bed, shoving Mark’s assignment out of the way. Mark’s pens and books clatter onto the floor, and he wants to protest, but Renjun is climbing onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, gently cradling his head against her collarbone. Renjun sighs again, and Mark’s hands come to rest on her hips hesitantly, touch feather-light.

“Can you smell me?” Renjun murmurs into his ear, her sweet velvety voice making him shiver. He takes a whiff and—oh. It’s all he can smell, the scent enveloping him, overpowering in a way that almost makes him giddy. He’s no stranger to the musty, wet smell of pussy, but he’s never been able to smell it as clearly as he can now, even with layers of fabric and distance in between his nose and Renjun’s cunt.

“God, it’s so strong,” Mark almost whimpers, burying his face into the juncture between Renjun’s neck and shoulder. It makes him want to delve into Renjun’s pussy, bury his nose into her smattering of pubic hair and slip his tongue past her folds. This is turning him on a lot more than he’d initially expected.

“Mm,” Renjun hums, pressing a kiss onto Mark’s ear before pushing herself off his lap. Mark whines, palm skirting across Renjun’s thigh, and Renjun laughs, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. “Do you have towels?”

“Yeah, let me go get them real quick,” Mark says, bringing their linked hands up to his face and nuzzling into the back of Renjun’s palm and leaving a couple of open-mouthed kisses against Renjun’s knuckles before he reluctantly disentangles their hands and climbs off the bed in search of the old towels he’d been thinking of throwing away. Behind him, he can hear Renjun’s laughter again, airy and light, and his heart flutters in his ribcage.

Mark comes back with a couple of old towels and an unopened packet of wet wipes, and the condom he’d swiped from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Renjun is lying on her side on Mark’s bed, shorts splayed open, rubbing herself lazily through her boyshorts. They’re black, dotted with tiny white hearts, and Mark finds that insanely cute for some incomprehensible reason.

Mark sets the wet wipes and condom on his nightstand. Renjun scoots over to the side of the bed so that Mark can lay out the towels in the centre. Then, Renjun is pulling Mark by the arm, and he helplessly falls nose-first into Renjun’s lap. Mark freezes. The scent is even stronger now, Renjun wet from both slick and blood. Mark’s nose brushes against her underwear, and he hears her let out an almost imperceptible gasp as her hips jerk ever so slightly.

“Not yet, big boy,” Renjun says, sounding just about as breathless as Mark feels. She tugs at his shirt, and he sits up quickly, scrambling to get the fabric off his body. “Up here first.”

Mark surges into Renjun’s embrace, foreheads and noses pressed against each other for a few heavy seconds as they inhale and exhale in unison, before Renjun’s eyelids flutter shut and she leans forward to press a sweet kiss on Mark’s lips. Mark hums into the kiss, chasing after Renjun’s lips when they separate. Renjun relents, and they continue pressing kisses on each other as Mark reaches up to undo Renjun’s already-loose bun. As he tugs the hair tie away, Renjun’s shoulder-length locks come tumbling down her ears and cheeks, and Mark gently tucks them behind her ear, caressing her cheek.

Then, Renjun bites on Mark’s lower lip, and Mark unwittingly parts his lips, allowing Renjun to lick into his mouth. At the same time, she grabs Mark’s hand and trails it up under her shirt and—she’s not wearing a bra. She hasn’t been wearing a bra this entire time. The thought goes straight down to Mark’s dick. Mark tugs on her shirt, and they separate for a moment to get it off before immediately intertwining their tongues together again.

Mark rolls her left nipple between his fingers, making Renjun moan as she sucks on his tongue. Feeling daring, his other hand ventures down to her underwear, only to find that she’s already touching herself through the thin fabric. He grabs her hand and maneuvers her so that she’s laying flat down on her back on the bed, towels directly under her pelvis and legs. They make out horizontally for a while longer before Mark draws back and tugs off Renjun’s shorts and panties in one go.

After he discards Renjun’s clothes somewhere behind him, he sits on his haunches, Renjun whimpering slightly as he spreads her legs apart. The smell of pussy now hits him in full force as he slowly lowers his face in between Renjun’s legs. He inhales. Renjun’s blood is already slowly seeping into the towels below them.

“You can still back out now, if you want,” Renjun says. Mark detects a twinge of insecurity in her voice, and frowns. “I won’t be mad or anything.”

“Well, I didn’t think I would be into this at first, but this is turning me on a lot more than I anticipated,” Mark admits, starting to leave open-mouthed kisses on Renjun’s thighs. “I’m not backing out, not when all I can think about is how good you smell and how much I want to bury my face in your cunt right now.”

Renjun’s hips twitch at that, and Mark smiles, playfully biting at the flesh between her pelvis and thigh. He hears a sharp intake of breath from somewhere above him, and he knows, even without looking, that Renjun has propped herself up with her elbows to enjoy the view. “Well, what are you waiting for, then?”

Mark leaves one last wet, loud kiss on Renjun’s thigh before burying his nose into her pubic hair. He positions his lips on top of Renjun’s clit, blowing on it teasingly before leaning down to flick his tongue across her clit. Renjun’s hips buck, and Mark presses a forearm against her pelvis, pinning her hips down onto the bed.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Mark says, grinning up at Renjun. She scowls in response. Mark laughs, and slips a finger between her folds without warning. Renjun gasps, and Mark starts pumping his finger in and out of her pussy, coating it with blood and fluid. Dark red clumps and drops of blood squirt out of her with every thrust, smearing on Renjun’s skin and the towels beneath them.

After a couple more thrusts, Mark extracts his finger from Renjun, staring at it with a somewhat-misplaced awe before bringing it to his mouth and sucking. Renjun sits up with a jolt.

“Don’t do that,” she says, sounding slightly horrified. “Isn’t it gross?”

“It’s all right,” Mark says, sliding his finger back into her cunt and pressing a kiss onto her clit. “Just tastes like pussy with a lot of blood. You smell good though.”

Renjun rolls her eyes and looks like she’s about to interject, but then Mark slides another finger into her pussy and all that comes out of her mouth is a choked moan. Mark starts to press deeper, crooking his fingers just so that Renjun whimpers with every thrust. He spits on her clit before using his thumb to rub circles around it, making her hips buck against Mark’s forearm.

“M-Mark,” Renjun cries, her chest heaving from exertion. “Fuck. Mark. Oppa. I’m coming.”

God, Mark doesn’t think he’s felt more turned on in his life. He slows down as he feels Renjun clenching around his fingers, coming with a soft whine, sticky fluid mixing with period blood as it drips down her cunt. When he feels her relax again he slides his fingers out and wipes them on the towel.

“Shit,” Renjun says, sounding completely fucked out as she flops back down on the bed. “You still have your pants on. I wanted your dick inside me.”

“I could still do that,” Mark offers, palming himself lazily through his shorts. “If you don’t mind.”

Renjun blinks blearily at him. “I’m too tired to do any work, though.”

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” Mark says, the endearment slipping out naturally. “You can just lay back and relax.”

Renjun tilts her head consideringly. Mark waits, trying not to appear like he’s as turned on as he actually is. The entire room smells like Renjun now, musty and heady and full of sex and period, and it’s taking all of Mark’s willpower not to start sniffing between Renjun’s legs like some sort of horny dog.

“No,” Renjun says. Mark starts to feel dredges of disappointment curling up his gut, but then Renjun gets onto her knees and pushes him down on the bed before tugging his basketball shorts off his legs. Mark can only watch with wide eyes as Renjun spits on her hand and starts stroking his half-hard dick. He moans and bucks up into her hand, dick becoming fully hard at lightning speed, precum leaking from the slit. When the job is done, Renjun shuffles across the bed so that her calves bracket Mark’s hips, directly above Mark’s dick.

“This is my payment to you,” Renjun says right before she positions the head of Mark’s dick against her cunt and sinks down. When she reaches the hilt, she pauses to catch a breath, and Mark stares, transfixed. The sight of Renjun panting heavily, bangs plastered against her forehead and sweat trickling down her collarbones between her breasts, combined with her intoxicating scent and her warmth around his dick—fuck. Mark feels like he’s in heaven.

“Shit,” Mark murmurs, sitting up. He runs a hand across Renjun’s body, from her cheek to her jaw to her neck, then down to her shoulders and her breasts, across the planes of her stomach and then down to her thigh. “You’re so beautiful.”

Renjun lets out a broken hum, taking Mark’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together before she lifts herself from his dick and then slams down. Mark lets out a choked gasp, and then another when she does it again. She goes into a rhythm, setting a pace that’s slow and deep, thighs quaking from strain. Her other hand is gripping Mark’s thigh so hard it might bruise the day after. 

Each lift and drop paints Mark’s cock with a sheen of red blood and slick, and the liquid feels so wet and good. Mark starts bucking his hips up in time with Renjun, the obscene slaps of skin against skin filling the room. Each thrust sends his cock deeper into Renjun’s heat, and it feels so incredibly good.

But then Mark starts to feel Renjun tire against him, her pants growing louder from exhaustion, her thrusts slowing. In one swift motion, he pushes her back onto the bed and leans over her, starting to fuck into her in earnest as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. Their fingers are still clasped together, and Renjun uses her other hand to bring Mark’s head down for an open-mouthed kiss even though neither of them can do much more than pant against each other heavily.

Renjun comes again with the loudest whine she’s let out, clenching tightly around Mark’s cock. Her orgasm pushes him off the edge as well, and he rushes to pull out, but Renjun tightens the grip of her legs around his waist, squeezing their interlaced hands tight as he comes in spurts in her pussy.

“Shit,” Mark says, heart thrumming wildly in his chest. He tries to pull away from Renjun’s embrace, but she doesn’t let go, instead pulling him closer so that he’s laying on top of her instead of just hovering over her. “I’m so sorry Renjun, I forgot about the condom. Shit. I’m clean, I swear.”

“No, I was the one who forgot,” Renjun mumbles, eyes lidded, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m clean too. Besides, I like getting filled up.”

“What if you get pregnant, though?” Mark asks, still worried.

“I don’t mind having a baby if it’s with you, Mark Lee,” Renjun says, and it sounds so genuine it scares Mark. She starts pressing kisses onto his neck, sucking hickeys onto his collarbone. Mark is so distraught he almost doesn’t notice. “I love you.”

Mark exhales, long and slow, and lets his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> not going to reveal my twitter username before i figure things out but if you find me feel free to dm me and say hi or tell me ur thots! i still didnt write this tho >:)


End file.
